The Underwater Abyss: Chapter Two
WIP The Underwater Abyss Chapter One Chiron Chiron the hero trainer trudged up the many stairs of Olympus wearily. He was on the brink of death but still keep trudging up the godly steps, one hoof after the other. The place he considered his home was now abandoned, the people who occupied the space now either dead or in Poseidon’s kingdom or Olympus, where he was going. Chiron made it up the last step and found himself in the throne room of the gods. All twelve beings were sitting in place high and mighty, twelve eyes piercing his very being. On the floor sitting by their respective parent’s thrones were his former students, demigods. Chiron made his way into the middle of the throne room. When Zeus opened his mouth lightning seemed to fill the air. “You have served us well dear brother.” “For Your service we shall grant you actual immortality.” Chiron looked up into his half brother’s eyes. They were hard to tell changing between marble gray and electric blue. But behind them was a soft spot of gratitude just for Chiron. The Olympians voices blended together into one harmonious, loud, being. "Chiron trainer of heroes , son of Kronos, do you accept our gift of immortality?" * * * Daniel Daniel wasn't very happy with his life but happy wasn't the word he was looking for it was more like'' devestated''. He could do what others couldn't, he could breath the air. He didn't know if this was part of his son of Typhon powers or something but he was the last alive demigod on land. It had been years since his last quests with James and Mckenzie to stop Ouranous' rising , but they had left together as boyfriend and girlfriend to Olympus but even with Zeus' protection he knew that he wasn't welcome there. So he turned down their invitation to join them. The son of Typhon wasn't welcomed any where except Camp Half Blood which was now no more. Daniel had a plan in his mind as he rode in the cab towards the nearest beach. He had made up his mind that he would use his powers to transform into the scariest sea monster around and live the rest of his days in the bottom of the ocean. The cab driver stopped at the nearest beach as Daniel had told him , got his money and left. Daniel then found him self on a rocky cliff he looked down at the unattainable ocean, waves soaring as high as the sky. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then he submitted his self into the always hungry ocean. * * * Chiron The question had pierced Chiron's heart. Whether or not to choose immortality or just die and go to the Underworld. But he chose immortality and not only did his siblings give him immortality they made him god over Heroes and decided to start a new camp for demigods on Olympus. Days passed by slowly but surely Chiron was mastering his new godly powers and he even was able to change out of his centaur form and could make himself two legs. Athena and her children designed the new camp for demigods which was going to be called Camp Olympus based off the designs of Camp Half Blood but upgraded. Chiron was slowly getting himself together again, like no other Camp Half Blood had been his one true home even more than his beloved Greece.t broke his old heart seeing some of his oldest students leaving for forever. But Camp Olympus would be his new home and he was now an immortal god so if this Camp ended up being a big fail he would always be immortal. Chiron sat on the steps of the new big house and stared out onto the new camp, It was beautiful instead of having a palace built he decided to sticking to the Old New Big House. The Older Campers from Camp Half blood who currently went to Camp Olympus now were the new Cabin leaders and leaders of the camp. Chiron was very pleased with his new Camp but it wasn't and never was going to be Camp Half blood. But for right now he was content, but at the back of his mind a question nagged at him. Who would continue to train his students that went into the Underwater Abyss ? Category:The Underwater Abyss Category:Chapter Page Category:Thesonofneptune101